Newton
Newton is the twenty eight-year-old BLANK of the Thunder Beast Pirates. Due to his numerous insane "criminal" actions alongside his crew, he managed to gain a bounty of 31,000,000. ''Personality and Relationships 'Newton' is the most mature and logical thinker of the crew. Similar to , he will tend to point out the bad in a supermajority of situations, albeit in a scientific format. Despite this he is a genius, and expresses it through his works as a scientist, helping out his fellow crew mates through his endeavors. Powers and Abilities ''Physical Capabilities Newton has quite a deal of strength and stamina, able to walk around with the Armor of the Thunder Beast with no problem at the least. His genius helps him in fights with the use of scientific strategies on the battle field, along with numerous scientific weapons of DOOM. ''Weapons'' Armor of the Thunder Beast originally a creation for Hiro Xanthe, it was later given to Newton to replace his first model which was destroyed earlier. Newton then later modified it with numerous things and aspects, to make it as light as a cloud (using yet as strong as (with the usage of Eden Fibers). What used to be an entire suit of armor, now looks like regular clothing , and as a testsimate to its lightness and comfort, Newton wears it all of the time, like regular clothings, though he has numerous sets, able to switch when the time calls for it. The Armor consists of a Cuirass, Guantlets, Greaves, Sabatons, and Fangs. ''Cuirass'' ''Right Gauntlet'' Manages to output electricity by means of converting the electrochemical energy into the electricity to be outputted. When he utilizes it in conjunction with the Left Gauntlet, Newton becomes capable of precise manipulations of the aforementioned electricity. ''Left Gauntlet'' Manages to output a magnetic field by means of converting the electrochemical energy into electricity and then coursing the aforementioned electricity throughout a number of pathways that were each built into the gauntlet. When he utilizes it in conjunction with the Right Gauntlet, Newton becomes capable of precise manipulations of the aforementioned electricity. ''Both Greaves'' Each of them manages to electrify itself by means of converting the electrochemical energy into electricity that'll proceed to course throughout its surface, thus allowing Newton to electrocute an individual with a kick. ''Both Sabatons'' Each of them manages to electrify itself by means of converting the electrochemical energy into electricity that'll proceed to course throughout its surface, thus allowing Newton to electrocute an individual with those kicks that do not involve physically contacting an individual with one's foot. ''Fangs'' The Fangs were a creation of Newton's of which are droids which reside within the back of the cuirass. Utilizing both gauntlets, Newton can fully manipulate the Fangs using magnetism. The Fangs themselves carry electricity within them, which can be released and manipulated through the use of buttons in the gauntlet. The Fangs can also be used as blades, due to their design. ''History'' ''Trivia'' *''Newton's'' name is a reference to Sir Isaac Newton, a great scientist much like Newton. Category:Male Category:Thunder Beast Pirates Category:Scientist Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Armor Wearer Category:Inventor Category:Weapon Wielder